naruto dragonnier
by kouki66
Summary: bienvenue dans ma première histoire ou je mélange un peu Eragon et Naruto venait me dire se que vous en pensait
1. Chapter 1

Histoire : Naruto dragonnier ?

Chapitre 1 : le commencement.

Il y a douze ans de cela, Kyubi le démon renard à neuf queues attaque Konoha mais il est stoppé par le quatrième Hokage.

-Tu n'iras pas plus loin Kyubi, je ne te laisserai pas toucher à ce village.

Au moment où il s'apprêter à faire la technique de scellement sur son fils, il est interrompu par le troisième Hokage et Jiraya.

-Ne fait pas ça Minato, ton fils serai alors orphelin, lui dit Sarutobi.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que vous dites, il y aura Kushina pour s'occuper de lui.

-Désoler Minato, mais elle n'a pas survécue a l'accouchement, lui répond Jiraya.

Minato s'effondre à cette nouvelle, le troisième Hokage en profite pour assommé Minato et lui prendre Naruto des bras.

-Minato, je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela, tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi et tu as ton fils à élever. N'essaie pas de sauver une vieille branche comme moi. Jiraya prend bien soin d'eux deux et dit leur de ne pas s'en prend a Naruto pars qu'il a un démon en lui, on ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

C'est sur ces paroles que le troisième Hokage exécute la technique d'emprisonnement et scelle Kyubi en Naruto.

Cela fait maintenant douze ans que Kyubi a attaqué le village de Konoha et a été sceller en Naruto. Les villageois n'on pas respecter la décision du troisième Hokage et se sont mit à détester Naruto au point de dire à leur enfant de ne pas fréquenter Naruto. Celui-ci c'est donc plonger dans la solitude, ne parle presque à personne a par son père, Kakashi, Jiraya et Tsunade. Il est toujours plonger dans des livres de la bibliothèque ou rouleau de technique pour devenir un bon ninja. Il a déjà le niveau d'un chunin confirmé et connais son secret a propos de Kyubi depuis ses six ans et son devenue amis. Un jour, durant une sortit dans la forêt qui bordé sa maison, il trouve une grosse pierre noir au reflet violet, toute lisse sans petit trou ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Surpris et intrigué, Naruto ramène cette pierre dans sa chambre et la pose sur son bureau. Ne se doutant de rien, il descend dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de son père et le sien.

Ce n'est cas huit heures du soir que son père rentre du bureau de l'Hokage.

-Bonjour Naruto, comment c'est passer ta journée ? lui demande son père.

-Bien et toi ? Pas trop dur de signée des papiers toute la journée hein otou-san, dit Naruto avec un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

-au petit garnement vient ici que je donne une correction, dit Minato avec le même sourire.

Il sent suit une course poursuite a travers toute la maison sous les rires de Naruto, qui échappe à l'éclair jaune de Konoha. La course poursuite dure quelque minute et s'arrête après que Minato ai réussi a attrapé se petit monstre.

-Alors qu'est-ce-que tu nous as fait de bon Naru-chan ? Dit Minato en le taquinant.

-Des ramens mais comme je sais que tu n'aime pas ça je mangerai ta part.

-Non ! Tous mais pas ça, pas mes précieux ramens, dit Minato en jouant la personne dramatique.

-C'est bon tou-san je rigole.

C'est ainsi que le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A la fin du repas, Naruto remonte dans sa chambre pour observer la pierre qu'il a trouvée. En rentrant dans sa chambre, il s'installe sur son siège et regarde la pierre de plus prêt et pose sa main sur celle-ci pour la caresser. Quand il pose sa main sur la pierre, celle-ci se met à bouger, affoler, Naruto recule et appelle son père. Minato, ayant entendue les appelle de son fils se précipite dans sa chambre pour le trouver juste en face de son bureau en train de regarder une pierre noir au reflet violet bouger de plus en plus.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est Naruto ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé ce matin en me promenant dans la forêt et je l'ai ramené parce qu'elle m'intriguer, tout à leur je les toucher et elle c'est mise à bouger.

Après avoir dit ces mots, Naruto et Minato fixent la pierre en question avant que celle-ci se fracture et vole en éclat. Minato attrape son fils et le protège avec son dos au moment où les éclats sont projetés. Une fois la petite explosion passé, le père et le fils se retourne faire le bureau pour voir un reptile à quatre pattes, il possède une longue queue terminée de pointes ou d'une masse. Il possède de grandes griffes et dents. Toutes ses écailles sont d'un noir qui à la lumière renvoie des reflets violets, les pupilles de l'animal sont améthyste coupé par un trait vertical noir. Il possède des ailes de la même couleur que ses écailles et regarde Naruto et Minato avec un air tout mignon.

-Pas une pierre, un œuf, un œuf de dragon, dit Minato stupéfait.

-Trop mignon, dit Naruto en le caressant.

Au moment où sa main touche le museau du dragon, une vive lumière apparait et s'évanouit aussi tôt, après le choc passé, Naruto regarde sa main pour i voir une spiral gravé dans sa paume. Le dragon, lui se jette sur Naruto et n'arrête pas de le lécher avec va langue faisant rire l'intéresser. Minato, une fois remit du choc, regarde son fils rigoler du au léchouille du dragon, mais se moment joyeux prend une tournure des plus intéressante, la dragon, après en avoir finis avec le fils, se gète sur le père pour lui faire la même chose. C'est ainsi que Minato part aussi dans un fou rire incontrôlable du a cette petite bête.


	2. la répartition des équipes

Chapitre 2 : la répartition des équipes.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveil avec quelque chose de chaud sur lui. Quand il regarde de plus prêt, il voit le dragon sur lui en train de dormir comme une souche. Il le caresse plusieurs fois pendant dix minutes quand le dragon daigne enfin sortir de son sommeil, il baille à sans décrocher la mâchoire et s'étire comme un félin pour ensuite se remettre en boule pour se rendormir.

-Hé ne te rendort pas, il faut que je me lève moi pour la répartition des équipes de genin.

Après ces mots Naruto se lève mais il est surprit car le dragon lui monte sur l'épaule et passe sa longue queue autour du cou pour ne pas tomber. C'est ainsi que Naruto descend voir son père pour allé déjeuner. Quand Minato voit son fils rentrer dans la cuisine avec son dragon sur épaule, il recrache tous le café qu'il a dans la bouche. Voyant la scène, Naruto ne peut pas s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Dis-moi Naruto, tu peux me montrer tes mains, dit Minato très sérieux.

Naruto obéit et montre ses mains son père, Minato, voyant la spiral à ça main demande a Naruto de s'assoir pendant que celui-ci va chercher de la viande dans le frigo.

-Ecoute-moi Naruto, l'animal que tu as sur ton épaule est un dragon, un animal très anciens mais aussi mythique, lui dit Minato en posant une assiette de viande sur la table. Cette animal a une particularité, tu vois la spiral sur ta main, c'est la preuve que se dragon t'appartient, c'est une sorte de lien qui vous unis jusqu'à la mort. Il te suivra où que tu aille et te protègera jusqu'à la mort mais fait attention, beaucoup de personne voudrons sa peau comme trophée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas otou-san je le protègerai, dit Naruto en voyant son dragon manger la viande que Minato a sorti.

-Bon alors sache que ton dragon va grandir a la même vitesse que toi donc il va falloir il construit un toit, mais aussi que quand il serra plus grand, tu pourras communiquer avec lui par la pensé et il pourra de répondre lui aussi.

Minato est interrompu par le cri de joie de son fils qui le fait sourire.

-Bon maintenant, il est temps que tu donne un nom à ton compagnon.

-Hum, pourquoi pas Corail ?

A se nom, le dragon se retourne vers Naruto et lui saute dessus pour lui lécher sa joue.

-Bon je crois qu'il aime bien se nom, dit Minato en rigolant de la scène qui se passe devant lui. Bon ce n'est pas que je veux casser l'ambiance mais tu n'aurais pas cour à l'académie par hasard parce que là tu va être en retard.

-Mince j'avais oublié, dit Naruto en se relevant en vitesse tout en mettant Corail sur son épaule. J'y vais otou-san.

Naruto part de sa maison avec un teeshirt noir sans manche moulant parfaitement son torse un peu musclée avec une paire de gant coupé à partir des doigts les laissant à l'air. Il porte un pantalon noir avec son étui de kunai à sa jambe droite et une épée attaché en bandoulière derrière son dos. Et bien sur, Corail est assit sur son épaule droite avec sa queue autour du cou. Il se dirige en marchand à l'académie des ninjas et tous les passants n'arrêtent pas de parler de Corail mais Naruto sans contre fiche. Il arrive à l'académie avec de l'avance car il n'y a personne dans la salle de classe et s'installe à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire à côté de la fenêtre et attend que le professeur arrive. Corail descend de l'épaule de Naruto, se met devant lui et lui saute dessus tout en se mettant à le lécher.

-Hahaha arrête Corail hahaha sa chatouille, dit Naruto entre deux rires.

Corail arrête de lécher la figure de Naruto et se met en face de lui. Naruto ayant compris le message se met à caresser Corail de toute sa longueur et celui-ci émet un grognement appréciateur. Ce petit jeu dure cinq minutes le temps que la classe se remplisse. Tous les élèves sont captivés par le ronronnement de Corail et la présence de celui-ci. Mais se moment prend fin quand Iruka rentre dans la salle.

-Bonjour les enfants, comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui c'est la répartition des équipes de genin, je vais vous donner les équipes. […] équipe sept : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Namikaze.

Tous le monde stoppe se qu'il faisait pour le regarder en faisant les gros yeux. Et oui, notre chère Naruto est le fils de Minato Namikaze, l'éclair jaune de Konoha et le quatrième Hokage. Naruto, lui faisait comme si personne le regarde et continue de caresser Corail. Corail par contre sentant tous les regards des élèves sur eux lève la tête et ouvre pour la première fois depuis qu'il est dans la classe les yeux laissant voir un améthyste foncé qui va très bien avec le noir de ces écailles. Iruka s'aperçu enfin de la présence de Corail.

-Naruto, je pense t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas emmener d'animal dans les salles de cour.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto lève la main droite montrant la spirale à Iruka, qui celui-ci en le voyant fait les gros yeux.

-Bon les enfants, avant que le professeur viennent vous chercher, je vais vous faire un dernier cour. Naruto vient ici s'il te plait.

Celui-ci s'exécute et vient avec Corail sur son épaule et se poste juste devant Iruka.

-Alors les enfants savez-vous quelle est cet animal ? demande Iruka.

-Non sensei, lui répondent les élèves.

-Alors je vais vous le dire, c'est un animal très ancien et très rare, il est un des plus puissant qui existe.

-C'est pas vrai monsieur, c'est les chien du clan Inuzuka les plus puissant, lui répond Kiba.

-Ne m'interromps pas pour dire des bêtises Kiba, alors je disais que cet animal a le nom de dragon.

Suite à cette révélation, il y a un grand silence qui s'abat sur la salle de cour.

-Les dragons son rare car ils éclosent que quand leur maître son à proximité de leur œuf. Nous sommes en présence d'un des derniers dragons existant de cette terre et apparemment son maitre est Naruto.

-Dites sensei, comment vous pouvez savoir que son maitre c'est Naruto ? Sa pourrez bien être Sasuke, demande Sakura.

-Et bien vois-tu la marque que Naruto a sur sa main, c'est la preuve que celui-ci est devenue un dragonnier, un maitre dragon. Il faut aussi savoir que tout ceci a des responsabilités comme celle-ci : Si Naruto meurt dans un combat, son dragon meurt aussi mais l'inverse n'est pas possible mais la mort de son dragon va lui entrainer une grande perte psychologique se qui va le faire devenir fou. Bon nous en avons finis, Naruto tu peux retourner à ta place.

Pendant que Iruka va chercher les sensei des équipes, Naruto retourne s'assoir à sa place mais au moment où il va poser ses fesse sur la chaise, Corail repasse à l'attaque avec ses léchouille se qui fait s'écrouler de rire Naruto sous le regard amuser de tous les élèves. Nous fois l'envie de jouer de Corail il se redresse sur lui-même est se met à s'étirer déployant ses ailes, faisant sortir ses griffes et montrant des crocs acérés aux personnes présentent avant d'aller autour du cou de Naruto et de s'y enrouler comme une écharpe. Il finit par s'endormir en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto qui le caresse. Une fois Corail endormie, Naruto se retourne pour pouvoir faire face à tous les élèves de sa promotion.

-Dis-moi Naruto, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu es le fils de l'Hokage, demande Kiba.

-Galère, mais c'est simple comme raison, lui répond Shikamaru, il n'avait pas envi que l'on devienne son ami parce qu'il était le fils du plus puissant Hokage, mais que par lui-même, que l'on ne le voie pas comme son statue.

-Bonne réponse Shikamaru, dit Naruto d'un calme olympien, je vois que mon seul ami avait compris de puis le début qui j'étais mais ne l'a pas révélé et je t'en remercie sinon je serais dans la même situation que Sasuke en se moment.

-De rien.

-Mais dit moi Dope, où as-tu trouvé cet œuf de dragon, lui demande Sasuke.

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question car tu vas chercher dans l'endroit jusqu'à ce que tu ais un dragon, et puis Corail était le seul œuf que j'ai trouvé donc tu n'as aucune chance, lui répond Naruto.

-Tu va me dire où tu l'as trouvé, lui dit Sasuke en soulevant Naruto par le col.

La seul ique, c'est qu'il a oublié que Corail est autour du cou de son maitre et sentant le danger, ouvre d'un seul coup ses yeux faisant sursauter l'assembler et fixe Sasuke en retroussant les babines et faisant échappé de la fumé par ses narines. Mais Sasuke n'a pas vu la menace et continu jusqu'à ce qu'un jet de flamme bleu le rappelle à l'ordre en lui gelant la main. Le geste de Sasuke c'est stoppé en sentant le froid sur sa main et la retiré rapidement pour regarder celle-ci. Sa main est prise dans une épaisse couche de glace qui ne fond pas.

-Corail, laisse la main de Sasuke, dit Naruto en caressant la tête de son protégé.

Celui-ci fait un mouvement vertical avec la tête avant de sauter sur Sasuke. Surprit, il tombe sur ses fesse mais quand il lève la tête pour pouvoir engueuler Naruto mais à la place de voir Naruto, il voit deux yeux améthyste le fixé dangereusement. Comme Naruto lui a demandé de faire, Corail recule sa tête pour la dirigé vers la main geler de Sasuke avant de souffler une petite flamme orange faisant fondre la glace comme du beurre. Après avoir fini, Corail décide de retourné sur l'épaule de son maitre et grimpe sur Naruto pour y arriver. C'est une scène comique pour ceux qui l'a regardé car Corail n'arrive pas à monter mais en plus, il griffe Naruto en essayant. Ce petit manège dur le temps que Naruto arrive à prendre Corail dans les bras est à le callé sur son épaule. Iruka en profite pour entrer avec les nouveaux professeurs qui partent avec leur trinôme. A la fin, il ne reste plus que l'équipe sept qui attende leur sensei. Il arrive une heure plus tard. Corail n'étant pas très patient a décidé de se cacher dans l'angle du plafond, juste à côté de la porte pour sauter sur le nouvel arrivant. La porte s'ouvre enfin laissant voir une personne où les seules zones non-cachées sont son œil droit et ses cheveux argentés désordonnés. A peine le nouvel arrivant a fait un pas dans la salle de classe qu'il se fait attaquer par Corail. Kakashi n'ayant pas été prévenue de la présence de Corail lance un kunai en direction de celui-ci qui dans l'élan de son saut ne peut pas l'éviter. C'est Naruto qui sauve Corail de la mort en s'interposant entre le kunai et Corail, prenant celui-ci dans les bras pendant que le kunai lancé se planter dans son dos. Il atterrit sur le sol tentant de calmé Corail car celui-ci se sent coupable de la blessure de son maitre. Le temps que Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke se remettent de se qui c'est passé, Naruto a déjà retirer le kunai figé dans son dos et l'a posé sur une table pendant que celui-ci concentre du chakra qui fait ressortir au niveau de sa plaie, mais le chakra n'avait pas sa couleur habituelle, celui-ci est d'un rouge éclatant refermant aussi vite la blessure du kunai.

-Avant de lancer un kunai, regardait ce qui vous fonce dessus Kakashi-sensei, dit Naruto en se retournant vers celui-ci le visage ne montrant aucune émotion.

-Eu, je te jure Naruto je l'ai pas fait exprès, mais Minato-sensei ne m'avais pas averti que tu avais un animal, dit Kakashi en reculant.

-C'est vrai que vous louper tous le temps la réunion du matin, dit Naruto en soupirant, je me demande comment mon père te laisse encore faire des missions.

-Eu vous vous connaissez ? demande Sakura complètement pommé.

-Kakashi-sensei est élève de mon père et mon premier ami ainsi que mon deuxième parrain, dit Naruto.

-Commença deuxième parrain ? demande Sasuke.

-Mon premier parrain c'est Jiraya, mon deuxième comme je l'ai dit c'est Kakashi et ma marraine c'est Tsunade.

-Quoi ! Tu as deux des trois senin sont tes parrains ! Disent ensemble Sakura et Sasuke.

-Bof, pour moi, Jiraya est un pervers de première et Tsunade un vieille qui perd tous son argent dans des jeux débiles.

-Bon, dit Kakashi en reprenant son sérieux, vous aller vous présenter.

-Sakura Haruno, se que j'aime c'est …(en regardant Sasuke), je n'aime pas Naruto, mon rêve c'est …(en regardant Sasuke) kyaaaa.

Aller, encore une fille qui s'intéresse à l'amour, pense Kakashi.

Si elle continue comme ça je vais me la faire, pense Naruto.

Une aura meurtrière se fait sentir du côté de Naruto, Corail, sentant l'aura se décroche de son épaule et se met à se concentrer. Après il ouvre les yeux est grogne et un énorme nuage de fumé apparait entourant Corail. Quelques secondes après un bruit de destruction se fait entendre se qui fait partir la fumé, dévoilant un énorme dragon noir de deux mètres de haut et dix de largueur. Tous y comprit Naruto sont surprit de la taille que corail a prit en même pas deux minutes. Corail fixe Sakura d'un air méchant et commence a retroussé ses babines montrant une séries de croc plusieurs centimètre de longueur faisant reculer toute l'équipe, sauf Naruto qui s'approche de Corail est pose sa main sur son museau.

-Ca va aller Corail, tous va bien, dit Naruto en le caressant.

Sentant que son maitre dit la vérité, un autre nuage de fumé englobe Corail pour le voir ensuite sauter sur Naruto avec sa taille précédente. Naruto le réceptionne sur son torse est le prend dans c'est bras.

-Bon en continue les présentations, dit Kakashi après s'être remit de ses émotions.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, se que j'aime ne vous intéresse pas, se que je déteste aussi, mon objectif, c'est tuer quelqu'un.

Et un qui est assoiffé de vengeance, pense Kakashi.

-Au dernier.

-Naruto Namikaze, j'aime mes amis, Corail, mon père, je déteste les gens qui font passer leur vie après une vengeance qui est futile (regard à Sasuke qui se met en colère) et se qui juge les gens sans les connaitre. Mon rêve, protéger mes êtres chères.

-Bon demain on se retrouve au terrain d'entrainement sept à six heures, venez à l'heure.

-C'est à vous qu'il faut dire ça Kakashi sensei.

Après se discourt, Kakashi disparait dans un nuage de fumé.


End file.
